legoisland3fandomcom-20200214-history
Infomaniac
The Infomaniac is the creator of LEGO Island, born on the 23rd December 1931. He used the pieces of the destroyed scientist to make a new friend called the Brickster. He expanded the 'town hall' of LEGO Island, the Information Center and soon more people immigrated to the island. The Brickster grew jealous and left LEGO Island. Meanwhile, the Infomaniac expanded the island and more immigrants arrived and buildings were contructed and the Power Brick was used to power the town. He saw to it the Brickster was thrown in jail when he was defeated by Bologna Roni in 1984?. Since then, the Infomaniac has tried to keep the Brickster in jail. One of his favorite citizens is Pepper Roni, who defeats the Brickster whenever the villian gets out. Biography Early Life Not much is known about the Infomaniac's early life, like most minifigs on LEGO Island. He was born in the early 1930s in the United States. During the Great Brick War against the Mega Blok forces, the Infomaniac was one of the fourteen scientist sent over to a island that appeared out of nowhere in the Bermuda Triangle aboard the unnamed black and white ship, which would become the SS LEGO Island. He and the other scientists, before the island was built, used their technology to make islands in the shape of there favorite foods. The Infomaniac and the other scientist eventually went to the island to try out a new weapon for the LEGO armies, the Power Brick. After a disaster with experiment that killed every scientist except for the Infomaniac, he stored the boat inside the building the scientist had constructed. After awhile, with no contact to the mainland of the United States and being very forlorn, the Infomaniac built a friend out of the pieces of the scientist. His New Friends-LEGO Island begins to populate The Infomaniac named this man 'the Brickster', and they became good friends. These two lived in peace over 10 years when a hurricane struck LEGO Island in 1968, bringing the ''Gustatory Delight ''to the shores of the island. In this spice boat brought the relatives of the future Pepper Roni and two other citizens. The Infomaniac invited these minifigs happily onto the island and eventually, the town of LEGO Island formed. During this period, the Brickster became jealous of these arrivials and became mentally unstable. He took the Power Brick and destroyed most of the island. he used some of these pieces to build a ship and fled to OGEL Prime. LEGO Island continued to grow after the Brickster fled. Its population and economy got larger as the years passed. More buildings sprouted up, including today's Information Center, Super 2 Superstore, Brickolini's Pizzeria, and more. The Brickster Returns In 1984 the Brickster returned to LEGO Island to get revenge on the citizens. Its unknown how the Infomaniac felt, seeing his old friend now a twisted villian. Bologna Roni, father of Pepper Roni, defeated the Brickster during his return and he was thrown in jail by the LIPD. 13 years later... 13 years after the Brickster was thrown in jail, Bolonga's son, Pepper Roni, delivered Papa's Famous Jalapeno Red Pepper Anchovie Double Garlic Pizza to the Brickster. The Brickster used this hot pizza to burn the lock on his cell, stole the police helicopter and flew to the Information Center and stole the Power Brick, shutting the lights down in the Information Center, which caused the Infomaniac to panic until Nick Brick called him down to the Jail. He told everyone not to panic, but continued to panic after that, trying to remember something important. When Mama Brickolini told the group that she heard the helicopter fly to the Mountain Park, at the Residential Area, the Infomaniac remembered what he wanted to remember. He repeated the situation aloud and then he said he needed someone to race over to the Mountain Park and meet Nick and Laura there. Everyone thought Pepper could race to the park with his skateboard. Then the Infomaniac decided to form a plan while Pepper, Nick, and Laura chase the Brickster, and he headed back to the Information Center. While in the Information Center, the Infomaniac formulated a plan involving a new invention. He built a new device, a Pizza Turbo Chucker. The Chucker is a cannon that would fire pizzas or doughnuts. He realized the only thing the Brickster would stop for is Papa's pizza, so he had Mama and Papa make a ton of pizzas. When the pieces the Brickster had been throwing at Pepper were pieces of the helicopter, the Infomaniac realized the Pizza Turbo Chucker could be attached to the helicopter. Then Pepper could use the Chucker in the air to fire pizzas at the Brickster to slow him down, and fire doughnuts at Nick and Laura, who would be riding their cycles, trying to find the Brickster, to make them go faster. The doughnuts and pizzas could also help lead Nick, Laura, and Brickster to each other to capture the Brickster. When Pepper finished building the helicopter, the Infomaniac relayed the plan to him and wished him luck. He often talked to Pepper through the radio in the helicopter during the final chase against the Brickster, giving him encourgment to defeat the Brickster. Pepper succeed in defeat the Brickster and the Infomaniac awarded him the LEGO Island Heroism Award.